Amnesia
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: *Set after the Family Neutral ending.* It's been 42 days since Frisk left Mt. Ebott, and she strangely forgot everything. Now she's heading back to it with a quest, find the 7 different colored souls and corresponding monsters to break the barrier once and for all. But strange thigs stand in her way such as an old spark and racism.
1. Sorry

**Frisk is selectively mute and knows sign language. Also, Frisk is treated as a female in this. This is after the Neutral Family ending.**

 **Sign Language:** 'UNDERTALE'

 **Dates and POVs:** **UNDERTALE**

 **Thoughts:** _UNDERTALE_

* * *

 **December 17, 201X**

 **5:10 am**

 **42 days since arrival at St. Olga's Home for Lost Girls**

 **Frisk's POV**

I woke up to the sound of something chiming. "Shut it off!" I heard Helga cry. "It's driving me insane!" I walked out of my bedroom to see Helga looking sternly at Jacques. Jacques looked over to me.

"Oh, Frisk!" Jacques handed me the chiming device. It was a pink and yellow cell phone with the small rectangular screen informing that the phone had 3 missed calls. The buttons were strange, there was a large yellow button that had the word 'act' on it, smaller ones had words like 'jet pack' and 'hack.' "Helga and I found it in your old sweater when we were in the middle of laundry duty." Jacques explained.

"Yeah, and the chiming has been driving me crazy! So, if you could, deal with it." Helga said in a manner where she was trying to be nice. However, Helga was known for her temper. She ran away from home after a boy she liked got run over. At least, that's what Jacques had told the others. Despite being naive and never wanting to hurt anyone, she read everyone like a book and told others how one person felt. Nevertheless, Helga was very trusting with Jacques and I, so Jacques revealed it to me and only me.

I smiled and nodded to Jacques. 'Thanks' I signed. I walked back into my room as Helga and Jacques did the same. I sat on the edge of my bed and pressed the oddly small 'voicemail' button. I put the phone up to my ear. A vaguely familiar voice came through the phone. Deep, but trusting and kind, with a bit of slang thrown into his words.

"heya. is anyone there…? well, i'll just leave a message…" I almost cried. I'd forgotten so much about my journey to Mt. Ebott, but the way the lazy skeleton brother talked, I began to choke up as memories came back. "so… it's been a while. the queen returned," my mind raced to Toriel and how I would love to eat a butterscotch cinnamon pie with her again, "and is now ruling over the underground. she's instated a new policy… all the humans who fall down here will not be treated as enemies… but as friends. it's probably for the best anyway.

"the humans souls the king gathered… seem to have disappeared." My mind went to Asgore and my fight with him, then how Flowey took the human souls and the other fight… "so, uh, that plan ain't happening anytime soon. but even though the people are heartbroken over the king…and things are looking grim for our freedom…the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey…if we're not giving up down here…don't give up wherever you are ok? who knows how long it will take? but we will get out of here."

"SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" I recognized the voice as Papyrus. I missed that ol' cinnamon bun. I wished this wasn't a message.

"oh, nobody."

"WHAT!? NOBODY!? CAN I TALK TO THEM TO?"

"here, knock yourself out." I pulled the phone a bit away from my ear to prepare for Papyrus's loud voice.

"WAIT A SECOND… I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER! ATTENTION, HUMAN!" I giggled for a bit as he called me human, but then I remembered… I hadn't told them my name… I was just a human who didn't fight. I swore then and there, if I ever made it back to Ebott, I would tell them my name, and help find a way to break the barrier. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" I wanted to squeal and be happy for Papyrus and tell him how proud I was, but it was a recording, so he continued. "IT'S EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OF…EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS. SO THAT'S EVER-SO-SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT."

 _More like Lots-o-slightly different._ I thought and giggled to myself. "AND, WE'RE HELPING WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE. UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO!" I remembered my "date" with Alphys and where she confessed her feelings about Undyne. I hoped those lovebirds were having fun. "THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING…SEEMS KIND OF…EXPLOSION-INDUCING." Yup, the lovebirds were having fun.

"BUT I THINK ALPHYS ENJOYS HAVING HER AROUND." A pause happened before Papyrus went, "UH OH!"

"Hey! What are you up to, punk!?" I recognized Undyne's voice through the transceiver. "Ngahhhh!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE." Papyrus pleaded.

"Hey! Who's in charge here!?" My mind went to her and Toriel.

"ME." _Oh right, the promotion._ I thought.

"Oh…yeah, that's right!" Undyne's voice got louder and I bet she wanted to talk to me to. "I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore…The Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now."

"BUT HE'S EXTREAMLY GOOD." Papyrus explained.

"Yeah! He is! C'mere!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON."

"Anyways, now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant…We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all! Oh, yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at the queen's new school." I remembered how Toriel told me she wanted to be a teacher, before about how I told her I wanted to go to my family, my home…guess I never got that…"Did you know I can bench press 7 children!? Awesome right?"

"Yeah, that's awesome Undyne…" I whispered.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with ASGORE. You were just doing what you had to do." My mind went back to Flowey, how I gave Asgore mercy, only for the homicidal flower to kill him right in front of me…"It's not your fault he…"tears shed from my eyes"…Ah, darn it. I miss the big guy."

"H-hey Undyne," Alphys's unmistakable voice cut in, "are you okay…?"

"I'm fine. Why don't you talk for a while?"

"U…uh, okay! Man she's tsundere…" My mind went back to when I was fighting Tsundereplanes and Moldsmals…not to mention flirting and going on a date with Papyrus! I often flirted to get out of jams, wether it be flexing with Aaron, or humming with Shyren. I missed _everyone_ … _How could I forget?_ I asked myself. "Um, hi…S-sorry, I hate talking on the phone.

"I don't really know what to say.…Hey, why didn't you tell me the queen was so cute?" _Huh? I thought you liked Undyne._ I wanted to say, "Uh, I mean, uh…Mettaton's doing OK!" I remembered my fight with him and how he lost his battery power after fighting me. "And! Um! I'm trying to figure a way for us to get out of here!

"But I kinda have no idea what I'm doing. I'll figure it out eventually, though. The queen is a lot different from ASGORE…She actually checks in to see if I'm doing anything. She's really turned this whole place around! …Oh! Hey! Wait a second!

"Hey! TORIEL! Do you wanna talk to…?...Well, she says she's busy."

"Oh, she SAYS she's busy." Undyne cut in. A beep came through signaling that it went onto speaker.

"IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO…" Papyrus began,

"we wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours." Sans finished.

"WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!" Papyrus reference joked.

"B-but, if you want to, call and talk to her any time." Alphys explained.

"Yeah! She'd be happy to hear from ya!"

"oh, whoops. this thing's almost outta batteries. so hate to cut this short but…be seeing you, ok, buddy?"

"BYE BYE FOR NOW!"

"See ya, punk!"

"G-good…Good…Hey, why do I have to be the one to hang up? Eheheh…I hate goodbyes…Um, we'll see you again someday!" I was crying tears of joy by that point. I knew then I needed to get back to Mt. Ebott, which was one way in, one way out. I had to take the path and fall into the Underground again.


	2. Adventure

**December 18, 201X**

 **3:30 am**

 **43 days since arrival at St. O's, 0 days since adventure started**

 **Frisk's POV**

I decided to get up extreamly early to get to Mt. Ebott undetected. The only person that would be up would be the dog, Pressidy. Pressidy was a small white dog that yapped a lot. People thought that he was annoying, because sometimes he would yap around this time for no reason. That's why I decided to go at this point. I had everything packed. Something confy to wear when I was at the Ruins, my classic sweater to wear at Snowdin, a raincoat for Waterfall, shorts and a tanktop for Hotland. I was all ready.

I had my cell phone in case anyone wanted to call me, and some fruit cups I'd been saving up. I snuck out the front door, and made my way through the forest path, to the mountain trail that led to the village on the other side. This was going to be a _long_ walk.

* * *

 **December 18, 201X**

 **4:30 pm**

 **11 hours since adventure started.**

I should've known. Cracks in sticks kept forming around me. I tried to keep my secret, but how can you keep a secret from a practical telepath? "Frisk!" Jacques panted. "Wait…up!" Helga trailed behind Jacques, and I stopped to let them catch up to me.

"Frisk, what are you doing out here?" Helga asked.

"You know we can't go places without permission!" Jacques pointed out.

I sighed and I played the message on speaker.

* * *

 **December 18, 201X**

 **4:34 pm**

 **4 minutes since adventure halted.**

"So, you were friends with monsters?" Jacques asked. I nodded.

"But, how? Aren't they all just beasts that want human souls?" I shook my head, paused, nodded, paused, shook my head again. "You do relize I don't know what you mean?"

I sighed and signed 't-h-e-y w-a-n-t t-o b-e f-r-e-e, n-o-t t-o h-u-r-t u-s. I h-a-v-e a-n i-d-e-a.'

"What's the idea Frisk?" Jacques asked innocentally.

'You see s-o-o-n.'

"No, Frisk. I don't want to see you kill yourself!" Helga insisted.

'I w-o-n-'t. T-h-e-y g-o-o-d f-r-i-e-n-d-s.'

"Yeah, C'mon Helga! You heard the message." Jacques insisted and took Frisk's hand as Frisk began to lead Jacques up the path.

"I hope you're right about this Frisk." Helga mumbled.

* * *

 **December 18, 201X**

 **11:38 pm**

 **18 hours and 8 minutes since adventure began.**

Frisk stared into the black abyss below her and her friends. 'S-h-a-l-l we?' she asked. Jacques' lips trembled and Helga's whole body shook. Frisk took their sweaty palms and plundged into the darkness, taking Jacques and Helga down with her.

* * *

 **December 18, 201X**

 **?:? ?**

 **?**

Frisk stood up and watched her companians sit up on the golden flowers. "Th-that w-was…AWESOME! We totally just jumped into th darkness and landed in Buttercups! They're my favorite flower!" Jacques ran off and Frisk helped Helga up. "No way!" Jacques called. "They have _talking_ buttercups too!?" Frisk's eyes widened and her pupils narrowed.

She and Helga went to go see the 'talking buttercup,' that Jacques mentioned. The flower looked over to Frisk. "Oh, it's you. Don't you have anything better to do?" The sadistic Flower asked. A red heart floated away from Frisk's chest, and soon after a green heart from Jacques and an yellow heart from Helga. White pellets began to surround the 3 girls as Flowey grew a demonic face. "DIE!" The creature yelled.


	3. Plants Can't Talk, Dummy

**December 18, 201X**

 **?:? ?**

 **?**

Flowey laughed as the girl's souls crowded in the middle of the Bullet Board. Suddenly a healing sound could be heard and Flowey was knocked away by a potato. A carrot with a creepy smile and weird eyes came through. "Plants can't talk, dummy." He said.

"Vegitoid!" Frisk exclaimed. "Oh, I mean…" Frisk went onto pat her belly, and her soul went onto another Bullet Board.

"Eat your greens." Vegitoid said as white carrots began to rain down. Frisk, being the swift girl she was, easily dodged them and touched the green carrot. She was filled with energy then she put out her hand.

"I spare you." Frisk said causing Vegitoid to chuckle. He then pointed to the ruin's entrace and Frisk nodded. Vegitoid then began to hop away.

Helga grabbed onto Frisk's arm. "You can talk?" Helga asked through gritted teeth.

"Why else would she own a cell phone?" Jacques broke in. Helga looked towards Jacques. "If Frisk didn't speak, she wouldn't have a phone that can't text or message in anyway except through calls." Helga let go of Frisk.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I selectivly mute. It was because of my parents on the other side of the mountain. But right now, I want to get to Newest Home before we talk anymore. The monsters should be asleep except Napstablook right now. The path will be clear." Frisk yawned hard and picked up Jacques in a piggy back style. She began to walk quickly with Helga following after.

"What's Newest Home?" Helga asked.

"It was my home before I started my journey down here. It _should_ be empty." Frisk replied. Helga saw switches and saw Frisk work through them. "Jeez, I don't want to do this. Puzzles at this time of night? Let me collapse in a bed." Helga stayed quiet to let Frisk work on the puzzels.

* * *

 **December 19, 201X**

 **12:01 am**

 **2 days since adventure began.**

They got to Newest Home and Frisk opened the door to the newly renovated room. It was another guest space which was very basic; just a dresser with a matress on the floor. Frisk brought Jacques to her old room that Toriel still had the exact same when Frisk left. Frisk set her friend on the bed and tucked her in. "I'll take the mattress." Frisk explained to Helga. "Go get some rest in the master bedroom."

Helga opened her mouth to argue, but Frisk had already shut the door to the renovated room.

* * *

 **Okay guys…I'm in a pickle now. I'm wondering what I should do with Sans. On the one hand, I'm a compulsive shipper and began to ship Sans with Frisk, on the other hand, I don't want to make you guys mad with that so I'm also open to daddy, brother, and friend Sans. In the reviews, let me know what you want. I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Buddy!

**December 19, 201X**

 **2:58 am**

 **2 hours and 57 minutes since sleep break.**

Sans was at the door to Newest Home. "heh," his eyes turned pure black, "seems like somebody's lookin' for a way home." He could sense the presence of 3 humans. Though one was oddly more familiar than the others. He could sense that the others had familiarity to them, but one stood out in particular. He opened the door and began to walk down the long hallway, hoping to see who the humans were and not wanting to miss them if he teleported through. He sensed the familiar one in the renovated room. He knocked on the door.

"hey, anyone awake in there?" He opened the squeaky door, and walked over to the body on the mattress. He parted the bangs and his eyes widened. Frisk had come back. "hey kid…how've ya' been?"

Frisk softly snored as a response. "heh, must've had a rough time." Sans whispered to himself. Frisk opened one of her eyes.

"mmh… Wha- Sans!" She exclaimed. She didn't expect the hug from him.

"i've missed ya frisk. you been okay?"

"Y-yeah, I've been fine. W-wait, I thought I never told you my name…"

"don't tell me you forgot your power."

Frisk's power? Yes, resets! How come she couldn't do it anymore? "T- _tibia_ honest Sans." She heard him snort before she turned serious. "I-I couldn't remember _anything_ from my journey."

Sans pushed her away so they could look at each other's faces. "not a thing?"

"I-I couldn't even remember you guys."

"you couldn't?"

"Not until I listened to your message…"

"y-you didn't even remember…" Sans was going to ask it, "…us?"

"No one…"

Sans stifled tears. _that's not what i ment_. Sans thought. He soon felt wetness reach his shoulder blade.

"I-I'm sorry. You were all so wonderful to me. How could I do this to you?"

"f-frisk, i don't think it was your fault i-"

Another knock came. "Frisk? Who's in there? Jacques asked.

"Sans, I brought some friends with me." Frisk opened the door.

"Frisk? Is that one of the people on the message?"

"Yup. This is-"

"sans, sans the skeleton." Sans reached out his skeletal hand. Frisk stifled a laugh even before Jacques grasped it. _PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFlbt._ Frisk began to laugh and Sans looked over to her, dreamy eyed.

"I ship it." Jacques whispered.


	5. How can it snow Underground?

**December 19, 201X**

 **3:00 am**

 **2 minutes since talking to Sans**

"What's with all the noise?" Helga asked coming out her bedroom to laughter.

"Helga!" Frisk called. "This is my friend, Sans." *friendzoned.

"Something doesn't seem right here…" Jacques whispered to herself. "Hey! I'm going to make us some breakfast." She told the group.

Jacques pulled out a recipie book. The only problem, the one recipie book was about either snails, or pie. Jacques went with the pie book and flipped it open to chocolate pie. While reading through, her greenish soul began to grow an opposite hue. "N-no! I can't let this happen! I can't give in! The story must pull through, no matter how many times that woman has experimented on us…"

* * *

 **December 19, 201X**

 **4:15 am**

 **15 minutes since breakfast**

After the pie for breakfast, Sans commented that they wouldn't be as safe in the RUINS as they would be in Snowdin with him and Papyrus. "now, you guys know how we treat humans. and it's all thanks to this lady right here." Sans explained while draping his arm around Frisk's shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

Frisk blushed a bit. "Sans, it wasn't _just_ me. It was Toriel who made the rule." Frisk didn't want to, but she felt strangly comfertable with Sans in this position. As if they'd done this countless times. _No, Sans is probably just being a good friend._ They got to the door and Sans opened it for all of them. Helga immediatally started to shiver.

"Wh-what's with the temperature?! How the heck is there snow on the ground! How did it get here?!"

"no one really knows."

"Brr…I forgot how cold it really was." Frisk commented. "Even if we treked in the December air." Without another word, Sans draped his coat over Frisk's shoulders.

Jacques felt her soul try to change. She surpressed it. She _can't_ change. If she does…All will be lost. She looked at Helga scoffing. "I know…" Jacques whispered.

* * *

 **December 19, 201X**

 **4:45 am**

 **30 minutes of puzzels**

"Remind me next time to tell Papyrus to turn off his puzzles Sans." Frisk was practically falling on top of Sans.

"no worries." Sans brought out a phone. Presumably Papyrus's. "hey alphys, you're not gonna believe who 'dropped' by. yup. not so loud! gah, anyway, get everyone over here. meh, it doesn't have to be a specific order. alright. see ya soon."

Frisk had already collapsed on the couch.


End file.
